The Assassin Syndrome
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: Mellony Knight is many things. The shadow-controlling Ebony Assassin, a pro drummer, not to mention the former love of our dear Syndrome. What will happen when she is asked to go on a mission to a remote island and ends up his prisoner? Syndrome/OC


**This is not a Synlet story. If you want one more than anything else and refuse to read my kind of story, search elsewhere. I am making a Syndrome/OC fic. Be awesome and read it. **

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredibles, which sadly means I do not own Syndrome (Buddy Pine). I do, however, own any OC's you may lay you eyes upon. Take them and my 8 superhero OC's will find you and terminate you. I would force Buddy to do so too, but once again, I do not own him. :'(_**

**Post movie by about 2 years. **

* * *

_Eleven-year-old Buddy Pine sat down in his first class ever in middle school. _

_Was he nervous? Not really. He had always been good in school, and frankly he wasn't too worried about middle school. He looked down at his Mr. Incredible binder and sighed as two blondes sat at his table. Finally the tardy bell rang and his science teacher Mr. Daye stared at the room of panicking sixth graders. "When I call your name, please tell me you're present. I'm going to start at Z and go to A, just for fun, okay? Zealander, Kaltrina?"_

_"I just go by Trina," the smooth and watery voice of a girl replied. Buddy turned at widened his eyes at the fact the girl had blue hair. _

_"Ximenez, Phoenix?" Mr. Daye called out._

_"Hola," the Latina girl with dyed red hair giggled. He called out Brooklyn Taylor, Kyle and Max Smith and Brennan Randall before the next weird girl._

_"Quirke, Beryl?" Buddy stared blankly at the girl with green hair who adjusted her curly pony-tail. "Pine, Buddy?" Buddy slightly smiled and raised his hand. There were seven more boys called on before the one who really caught Buddy"s eyes was called on. "Knight, Mellony?"_

_"Here." Buddy turned to a girl who happened to be sitting next to him and widened his eyes. There in front of him was a girl with pure black hair that went just beyond her chin, eyes that resembled two black holes sucking life from the earth, skin as pale as a corpse and completely emotionless expression. Her make up was fairly Goth, with heavy black eyeliner and black nails. The skulls on her clothes just added to the Goth mix, so it was fairly obvious to him that she was, in fact, a Goth girl. For the rest of roll call Buddy's piercing blue eyes stayed transfixed on Mellony Knight. _

_"Ingham, Wioletta?" _

_"I go by Letta," blonde-A at his table told Mr. Daye in a thick Scottish accent. An Ian, McKenzie was called, and then someone named Eary, Sienna. _

_"I"m here," the brown-haired African-american Sienna shouted. He looked quickly at Sienna and had to double-take when he saw her strange eyes. One green and one brown. _

_"Daye, Gwenn?" Buddy took his eyes off of Mellony for a moment to look at the bleached-white haired girl who was probably the teacher's daughter. She nodded and turned to Buddy and smiled. He quickly turned back to Mellony. Finally Callahan, Courtney was called as well as Aberdeen, Saffron, who happened to be blonde-B at his table. She had loudly shouted that she was present and was sure to do her best to pass the class. The rest of the class was a total blur to Buddy because it was mainly rules and whatnot, but the time between his first and second periods were the most memorable of the day. _

_"Hey you," a voice called out. Buddy turned around and saw that it was Mellony Knight. "Have you never seen a Goth chick before?"_

_"I've seen Goths," Buddy snapped. _

_"Then what up with the staring at me the entire class?" she asked. Buddy opened his mouth to respond only to find that he didn't know how to respond to that question. "Never mind, I'll maybe see you tomorrow or in another class. Just don't be a creeper and stare at me the entire hour, kay?"_

_"Okay," Buddy calmly agreed. And with that the two walk separate ways. _

_Only to find out they had the same third, fourth, sixth, seventh and eighth period classes as well as the same lunch. _

* * *

_It had been a two and a half since Buddy met Mellony Knight._

_Every day at lunch for those two and a half years Buddy and Mellony sat at the same table as Gwenn Daye, Sienna Eary, Saffron Aberdeen, Letta Ingham, Trina Zealander, Beryl Qurike and Phoenix Ximenez. All had at least four classes together and the same interest (mostly). _

_Superheros._

_They would often hang out together after school hours and pretend to be superheros, except for Mellony who would just be the emotionless and cruel villain, who would sometimes win. Buddy would be Mr. Incredible, Gwenn would be Northstar, the light bending super, Sienna would be the metal and rock controlling Gaara, Saffron the electrical Black Lightning, Letta the airbending Wind Dancer, Trina as Frozone, only with the power to control water as well as freeze it, Beryl as the plant-controlling Briar Moss and Phoenix as the fiery Pyro. Mellony took the roll as Black Death, the villain with total control of the shadows. _

_"Freeze Black Death, I, Mr. Incredible, will foil your plans!" Buddy shouted to Mellony. She turned around and smirked._

_"I think not Mr. Incredible. No one can freeze my plans," Mellony snickered. _

_"Except me!" Trina shouted. She then pretended to shoot freezing rays at Mellony who pretended to be frozen. _

_"Curses! Foiled again!" Mellony groaned with her mouth 'frozen' shut. _

_"Awesome job Frozone!" Gwenn whooped. "How about we all find more crime to fight?"_

_"Can't, homework," Phoenix slyly told the white-haired girl. _

_"Ditto," Sienna and Saffron explained simultaneously. _

_"I have a singing lesson," Trina told the group as Phoenix, Saffron, and Sienna walked off. Buddy and Gwenn turned to Letta, Beryl and Mellony. _

_"Letta and I are going to the greenhouse for our science projects, sorry guys," Beryl apologized in her British accent. That left Gwenn, Mellony and Buddy in that clearing. Alone. Suddenly there was a weird high pitched laughing in the air and Gwenn took out her cell phone. She looked at it and groaned. _

_"It's my dad. Who want's to bet five bucks he wants me home?" Gwenn asked. She listened to her dad for a minute and then muttered, "okay." She turned to Mellony and Buddy and sighed. "I gotta go too. Which really sucks. Will you two be okay by yourselves?"_

_"Yeah," Buddy responded while Mellony nodded. After five minutes of awkward standing in their faux-superhero domain clearing nicknamed Metro-Wood, the two decided to go to Mellony's place and watch some TV. As they left their clearing and began to walk down the street. Buddy looked from Mellony to the sidewalk in front of him and wondered whether or not he should ask her the question that had burning inside him for the past week. "Hey, uh, Mellony?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I was kind of wondering if, uh, you know..."_

_"I don't know Buddy," the Goth responded. "I don't have telepathy." Buddy smiled slightly at Mellony's sarcastic remark. _

_"Are you going to the Eighth Grade dance?" he asked. _

_"I don't know, maybe. Why?" she questioned. _

_"I was wondering that if you were, maybe you'd like to go... with... me?" he shyly asked. He looked over at Mellony and saw her vacant black stare looking at him from behind. _

_"As a date or as friends?" Mellony asked. _

_"Which would you prefer?" Buddy asked._

_"Friends." Buddy's expression dropped slightly, but he didn't dare give himself away. _

_"Good, because that's what I wanted to go with you as. A friend. Nothing more or less." Suddenly before he got an answer sirens blared and the car of Mr. Incredible stopped at a tree where a little old lady was flagging the super down. "Oh my God! It's him! It's Mr. Incredible! Mell do you-"_

_"I'll pass this time," Mellony responded. "And for the dance thing, yeah. I'll go with you as a friend." Buddy smiled, walked up to Mellony and slightly hugged her. "What the hell are you doing?" _

_"Uh..." Buddy awkwardly responded._

_"Shouldn't you try and talk to Mr. Incredible or something instead of hugging me?" his friend questioned while flashing the smirk that always made his heart beat fast. With that Buddy ran up to Mr. Incredibles car and snuck inside, not knowing the rapid change of heart to come._

* * *

_That night, thirteen year old Buddy Pine tore down all of his Mr. Incredible posters and burned them with his Mr. Incredible costume and other Mr. Incredible items._

_He sat in his backyard with the aforementioned items burning in the barbeque pit. He stared blankly into the flames, not even noticing that Mellony had come across from her backyard next door to his. "Buddy, I saw you being pushed into a police car in the background of a coverage of Mr. Incredibles hero work. And wait- are you burning your Mr. Incredible stuff? What the hell happened?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Pine, you're telling me. I'm your best friend and I want to help out," Mellony snapped. Buddy turned blankly to his friend, his normally sparkling blue eyes now dull and vacant staring deep into the black holes that were Mellony's eyes. _

_"He told me to fly home. He told me he worked alone. And what else happens? Nothing major, he just ruins my flight pattern when I try and help out to get the cops and then it turns out I had a bomb on me. And what else? I get blamed for the tram bridge explosion. He was the one that threw the stinking bomb that direction!" Buddy ranted. "He wants me gone, then that's what's going to happen. You're always the villain in our superhero games, so how about you have a partner in crime for now on?" _

_"Buddy, to be honest with you you're kind of overreacting," Mellony told him. "Supers aren't all that bad."_

_"Yeah they are." Buddy turned away from Mellony and stared back into the fire. "Egotistical and self-centered the lot of them are." He turned back to Mellony who was still gazing at him with the black holes of her eyes. "Mell, just so you know, when I asked you to go to the dance with me as a friend, I was-"_

_"Covering up for wanting really go with me as my date and not as a friend?" _

_"Yeah, how did-" but Buddy never got to finish his sentence due to the fact that Mellony Knight was kissing him. Buddy kissed back for the ten seconds of pure bliss before Mellony pulled away. Definitely not how he expected his first kiss to go._

_"I was testing you, just to see if you had enough guts to ask me out even if I didn't have a romantic interest in you," Mellony told him. _

_"Why the hell did you do that Mell?" Buddy laughed. _

_"I seriously don't know. Something about loyalty and guts I guess." The two teens laughed together for a second until Buddy decided to make a move and kiss Mellony. _

_The next fifteen minutes were spent with the making out of Mellony Knight and Buddy Pine._

* * *

_The two remained a couple throughout the rest of eighth grade and their freshmen-junior years in high school._

_When the pair entered high school, Mellony was surprised to see Buddy waiting at her locker already. He told her that the year would be great, and not to worry. It had turned out that Buddy and Mellony had all but one class together, and that class was Marching Band for Mellony while Buddy had Child Development. The only people who shared the same lunch with Buddy and Mellony that the couple actually liked were Gwenn, Saffron, and Beryl._

_Around the school, Buddy and Mellony had been pretty much labeled "the" stoic couple, due to the fact that the most emotion towards each other in school that signified them being a couple was hand-holding. Not to mention Buddy showed a ton of aggression and stoicism while Mellony just contained the stoicism._

_Even though Buddy personally hated the sport, he went to every football game to support Mellony who played the quint multi-tenor drums in the battery. After the games they would go to a diner and make fun of the outrageous uniforms the marching band had to wear (White oompa-loompa pants, black jacket with gold buttons, and black military hats with red plumes and black marching shoes), go back to Buddy's house, watch horror movies, and make out. _

_Once Buddy had said the three magic words, "I love you" halfway through freshman year, they said it all the time. Buddy would often ask why she loved him, and he would often say that she would have to have some sort of mental syndrome to love him. She would always respond, "Because the only syndrome I have is you." As they entered their sophomore year, Buddy started calling himself, "Mellony's syndrome." When they entire junior year, he began referring to himself simply as Syndrome, and not Buddy Pine. _

_When they were sophomores, Trina started a Gothic metal band called Eternally Lost Souls and asked Mellony to be the drummer. Mellony had, of course, accepted. When Buddy found out that the guitarist in the band, a Goth guy named Jacob Meyer was getting pretty friendly with Mellony, he had let his jealous side take over. This had annoyed Mellony greatly and she had to constantly reassure Buddy that nothing was going on between her and Jacob. Buddy was never fully convinced and often made it clear to Jacob that Mellony was his by kissing her after every practice and glaring at Jacob before the couple left._

_The night of junior prom they had decided that it was time that they went "all the way". When they had finished sleeping together, Buddy had told Mellony that as long as he lived, Mellony was his. Unfortunately it wasn't to be. _

_He came to Mellony's house to surprise her when he walked in on her kissing Jacob Meyer. Buddy shouted at her endlessly, not even listening to her attempt to convince him that it was Jacob who was kissing her and that she was just trying to get out of his arms, and in the end it was Mellony who broke up with Buddy because of his lack of trust in her. _

_Buddy disbanded from his former clan of eight friends and became more angry and bitter than normal, deciding to begin to date the school whore Miranda Costa while Mellony began dating Jacob Meyer, though he could never truly move on. He never went to a single football game senior year, instead spending his time with Miranda. The last time the two saw each other was graduation, and they didn't even speak to one another, they just glared at each other and went off to college, Buddy at Metroville University with a major in physics engineering and Mellony attending Oberlin with a major in percussion. Miranda also attended Metroville university with a major in biochemistry, surprisingly, and had renamed herself Mirage. Jacob and Mellony had broken up the week before graduation, which made Buddy happy, but also still ticked with her. He never saw her again. And for a while he never even thought of her._

_Now it had been 7 years since Mellony had entered Syndrome's mind._

* * *

Syndrome woke up abruptly, wondering why he was suddenly thinking of the girl that ripped his heart out via dream.

He got up and looked in his mirror to fix up his bright red hair. He was so lucky that two years ago he had used zero-point energy on himself to save most of himself. It had gotten through and burnt his right eye so it was blind for life. He looked at the nasty scabby scar on his eyes and shuddered involuntarily. After his hair was up he decided to be lazy and not put on his newly redesigned super-suit. He merely walked over to a computer terminal and opened Google Chrome.

He typed the name of a single person. Mellony Knight.

Surprisingly he got a Wikipedia result and clicked on it. It showed a picture of a 26 year old version of his former love and it claimed that she was now a famous professional drummer. Not surprising. She was always rather good. It also said she lived somewhere on a ranch about 200 miles north of Metroville. He decided to do the same kind of search with his former friends Gwenn (now an author), Saffron (now a model), Trina (now a symphonic Gothic metal singer), Phoenix (now a dancer), Beryl (now a nature photographer), Sienna (now a painter) and Letta (now an actress). After listening to some of Mellony's drumming and Kaltrina's singing, viewing some of Beryl's photos, Letta's acting, Phoenix's dancing and Sienna's artwork, reading exerts of Gwenn's novels, and seeing some of Saffron's modeling, he shut the window and put on his super-suit.

As he prepared to get his goons ready for work on his back-up base, he smirked.

He would get revenge on all those who tore out his heart.

And that included 29-year-old Mellony Knight.


End file.
